


Another Poppy Along the Field

by napkinz



Series: when all hope is lost [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, au where they only get a few respawns before they perma death? yeah, f in the chat for tommy, no beta we die like tubbo, takes place directly after dream and tommy's duel, they/them pronouns used for tubbo, tommy is 'secretly' super affectionate with his friends, tommy is an idiot (/j) and uses up all his respawns before the duel, tommy's a lil bit insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkinz/pseuds/napkinz
Summary: Tommy and Dream's duel doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, sbi is implied
Series: when all hope is lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010766
Comments: 5
Kudos: 254





	Another Poppy Along the Field

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! :D this is my first fic on here, and tbh i barely understand how ao3 works but i'll try my best lol.  
> anyways, some warning before we start!  
> tommy's death doesn't happen in fic, but it's implied, so yeah :[ f.  
> minor description of his wound, blood, just. a lot of angst in general, man.  
> i'm alright with feedback and love comments in general!! pls leave some feedback if you want <3

Someone’s talking, but all Tommy can hear is the word 'failure,' repeating, over and over in his head. Louder than anything else, Tommy can’t help but wallow in the repeating phrase, torturing him with every echo. Hurting even more with every repeat of the word, it’s almost as if the emotion hurts more than the physical injury does. It starts to feel like that, slowly but surely making it so Tommy can’t breathe in any other way than sporadically, like there are hands around his throat, choking him, trying to make him stop breathing and just die already, so he can’t cause any more problems. So he can’t ruin their dream of a nation anymore. So he won’t be there with someone every step of the way, whining or teasing about something.

TommyInnit thinks he might die.

He sees it, he knows the blood that’s rapidly gushing through the wound in his stomach, staining the nicely tailored outfit that he was given as a representation of L’Manburg. It’s ruining the outfit. It’s staining his hands, too, along with whoever’s hands were pushing on the wound to make it stop gushing blood everywhere. Tommy doesn’t know who it is, or why they’re even trying. He doesn’t care, though. Tommy strains his muscles to pull his hands up to the other pair, resting them there. He can feel the blood now. If it wasn’t already staining his hands and making his hands feel sticky and crusty before, then it sure would be now.

TommyInnit is going to die, he thinks. No, he knows. As much as a part of himself wants to fight it, wants to convince him that no, he won’t die, not today. Not to Dream, of all people, and not because of a simple arrow to his stomach. However, Tommy internally shakes his head at that part of his mind. He’s tired. He’s so tired of trying, fighting for something they probably should’ve given up on a long time ago. L'Manburg wasn’t meant to be. The only thing L'Manburg had caused was chaos. Pain. Suffering.

Tommy should’ve given up on this dream long ago. If he had, he wouldn’t be here now, at a too-small age of sixteen years, bleeding out simply because he could not let go. He would’ve been able to live out some more years with his best friend. His brothers. His family. Maybe even his enemies, if he ever got over that stubbornness that always plagued him. He would’ve gone home to Phil, to Techno. He would’ve walked through the portal to their homeworld, dragging Tubbo along, with Wilbur trailing behind them. They would be smiling. They would be laughing, talking about their achievements, Tubbo’s bees, this dorky little tune Wilbur had come up with.

Philza and Technoblade might’ve been proud of them. They might’ve smiled and laughed with them. Philza would welcome them home with a warm hug, Technoblade would’ve let a smile slip upon seeing his brothers and a friend of Tommy's safe, unharmed, home.

That wouldn’t happen, Tommy thinks, as he chokes on blood. As his vision is starting to fade all weirdly again. As he swears he sees Tubbo stare fearfully down at him, obvious tears running down their face and dripping onto Tommy's hands. The tears would wash away just a little bit of that blood. Tommy hates it.

Tommy hates seeing Tubbo cry. In fact, Tommy can’t remember a time they did cry.

Tommy feels himself smiling. Then the smile slips away when it hits him. It hits him that the reason Tubbo is crying is because of him. It’s because of Tommy. Tommy won’t be able to wipe those tears away, tell them it’s okay, kiss their forehead in a secret moment when nobody else is looking. Tommy would never bear to let anyone else see him being… Ugh, clingy.

He’d let himself be clingy right now, though. Because after today, Tubbo would never get any of that again. Tommy would never see his best friend again, and they would have to watch as he stops breathing, as Tommy goes completely lifeless. As Tommy finally admits to himself in his last moments, that he’s weak. He’s so weak. He isn’t as strong as everyone thinks he is. Tubbo would have disagreed with that, he thinks, and he chokes out a pitiful laugh.

Tommy wills his muscles again, pushing his hands up into Tubbo's hair and pushing it from their eyes. He can see them clearly now. Tubbo’s eyes are bloodshot, and they look so scared. It hurts. It hurts Tommy to look at, but he doesn’t look away. He can’t. Tubbo’s mouth moves, forming words that are muffled by Tommy's thoughts. He wants to move and hug them, hold them close and tell them it’s okay, ask them to stop crying, he hates it when they cry. His muscles hurt too bad though. Tommy can’t move and he hates it. He hates the way Tubbo squeezes their eyes shut and drops their head onto his chest, shaking. Another figure runs up behind Tubbo, but Tommy can’t keep his eyes open any longer to find out who it was.

"Failure," Tommy's mind reminds him. "Failure."

TommyInnit cannot help but agree.


End file.
